Battlefield 4: Naval Strike
}} Battlefield 4: Naval Strike is the third expansion pack for Battlefield 4. It features naval-focused combat on four island maps in the . All watercraft are available in large numbers, with land vehicles being almost entirely absent. Features *5 Achievements/Trophies *Carrier Assault *10 Assignments Maps *Lost Islands *Nansha Strike *Wave Breaker *Operation Mortar Weapons *AR-160 *SR-2 *AWS *SR338 *SW40 Gadgets *M320 3GL *AA Mine Vehicles *ACV Emplacements *Old Cannon Achievements and Trophies Gallery Naval Strike Teaser.jpg|Teaser image for Naval Strike. NS1.png|A Russian Z-11W approaching enemy boats. NS2.png|US Marines aboard a RHIB watercraft next to a Wasp-class carrier. NS3.png|Chinese WZ-10 engaging an RCB-90. NS4.png|US Marines engaging RGF soldiers on hovercrafts. xpack 02 detail.png|The premium preview image as seen in the calendar. Carrier assault.jpg|American naval vessels carrying troops. Nansha Strike HD 1.jpg|A Marine pinned down by gun fire as his teammates push up. Nansha Strike HD 2.jpg|Hovercrafts on Nansha Strike. Videos Battlefield 4 Naval Strike - Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Battlefield 4 Naval Strike Official Trailer|Official Trailer Trivia *Along with Dragon's Teeth and Final Stand, the expansion was originally discovered through an unfinished domain on the official Battlefield website the day before it was officially announced. *It was officially revealed at Electronic Arts' Gamescom 2013 press conference, along with Battlefield 4: Dragon's Teeth and Battlefield 4: Final Stand. *All maps of the Naval Strike expansion as well as its release date were revealed on February 13, 2014 on Battlelog.http://battlelog.com *''Naval Strike'' was released for free to EA Access members on August 27, 2015, and could be downloaded and kept permanently by members up to September 3, 2015.Get Battlefield 4 Naval Strike Right Now! - EA Access website - Retrived September 1, 2015 *''Naval Strike'' was temporarily made free to all players on July 19, 2016. This was done again in September 2016. *The expansion's weapons were revealed in a PS3/PS4 update on March 4, 2014. *The backgrounds of the main menu and Battlelog were changed to reflect the release of the expansion *The PC edition for Premium members was delayed (to April 4, 2014) due to concerns that the combination of the pack and future updates would increase performance issues on mid-high end PCs *The Xbox One edition for Premium members was delayed due to an issue in the animation system that hinders players from engaging targets in set circumstances using popular weapon configurations. *As with Battlefield 3: Armored Kill, the Premium release version was initially unavailable from the in-game store, requiring players to go to their respective platform's store to download it. *Nansha Strike features a massive easter egg where players can trigger the appearance of a Megaladon. This had been speculated for a long time by the community. *Alongside Battlefield 1: Apocalypse and Battlefield 4: China Rising, the expansion was released for free to all players between July 31 to August 6, 2018https://www.battlefield.com/news/road-to-battlefield-apocalypse-free-for-all-players and August 14 to August 21, 2018https://www.battlefield.com/news/road-to-battlefield-apocalypse-free-for-all-players-last-chance as part of the Road To Battlefield V promotion. References pl:Battlefield 4: Wojna na Morzu ru:Battlefield 4: Naval Strike Category:Battlefield 4: Naval Strike Category:Addons of Battlefield 4